Yuko
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Yuko | jname=ユウコ | tmname=Yūko| slogan=no | image=Yuko.png | size=100px | caption=Yuko | gender=Female | hometown=LaRousse City | region=Hoenn | relatives=Unknown | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=M07 | epname=Destiny Deoxys | enva=Rachael Lillis | java=Takako Uehara | }} Yuko (Japanese: ユウコ Yūko) is a supporting character who appeared in Destiny Deoxys. She is Professor Lund's assistant. History Four years prior to the events of the movie, Yuko traveled to the along with Professor Lund and his son Tory in order to gather data needed for unknown research that the former was conducting. Nearby, a meteor carrying a hit the Arctic landmass. She then watched with Professor Lund and Tory as a engaged Deoxys in battle, fearing the extraterrestrial Pokémon posed a threat to its territory. After Rayquaza managed to neutralize Deoxys, Professor Lund found a green crystal, the last remaining piece of a second Deoxys, which he took to a laboratory in his hometown. He and Yuko had since spent years studying the mysterious crystal and conducting research on Deoxys's regenerative capabilities. Over time, the crystal began sending out signals while Deoxys slowly regenerated itself and traveled to LaRousse City to reunite with it. Yuko was in fact the first to see the Deoxys core glowing. In the present day, Professor Lund and Yuko learned that Tory had suddenly been signed in as a participant in a match at the LaRousse City's Battle Tower. They watched the match and later arrived to congratulate him on his first , though Tory left in a huff. Yuko later sat with and over some drinks, during which she explained that Tory had developed a fear of Pokémon after being caught in a stampede of and four years prior. When the group declared their intent to help Tory overcome his fear, she thanked them for their kindness and understanding. Though the group's efforts ultimately did not yield any fruit for the day, she and Tory still baked a large basket of Pokémon cookies for Ash and his friends, as well as , Rafe, Sid, Audrey and Kathryn, before an aurora borealis appeared over the city. The next day, Deoxys attacked LaRousse City while searching for its friends. Tory, Ash, and his friends eventually sought refuge in Professor Lund's laboratory from Deoxys replicates, and found Yuko still there. She later helped them flee to the lab and remained there for the remainder of the crisis. Yuko told the group about the North Pole expedition from four years ago, and informed them of the battle between Deoxys and Rayquaza. After Ash and his friends manually restored LaRousse City's power by getting the wind turbines turning again, she was able to fire laser beams at the Deoxys core in order to help it restore itself to its full form. This was eventually successful, and the second Deoxys was able to reunite with its friend. After the crisis was resolved, Yuko and Professor Lund joined Tory and the others in time to see the pair of Deoxys fly off. In the aftermath, she, Tory, and Professor Lund waved goodbye from the monorail platform as Ash, his friends, Rebecca, Rafe, Sid, Audrey and Kathryn boarded the departing train. Character Yuko has a close friendship with Professor Lund, and he often relies on her expertise in his research. She also fulfills a maternal role in Tory's life, making herself available whenever he needs to discuss something. Yuko was deeply concerned for Tory, and unlike Lund, she openly feared he was isolating himself because of his fear of Pokémon and was thus limiting his potential. Upon meeting and , she was quick to inform them of Tory's phobia and became thrilled when they said they would help Tory overcome it. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=上原多香子 Takako Uehara |en=Rachael Lillis |de=Petra Einhoff |pt_br=Marli Bortoletto}} Artwork Names Category:Laboratory assistants de:Yuko es:Yuko fr:Yuko it:Yuko